disneys_coganfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogan
Cogan is the conflict pairing of Cece Jones and Logan Hunter' ' (C'/eCe +' L'''/ogan). They first met in Oh Brother It Up. Since CeCe's mother Georgia and Logan's father Jeremy were getting married, they would've been step- siblings. Some Shake It Up fans ship Cogan anyways, because they are not blood relatives and the ship may be possible. They usually have brother/sister- type moments, and seem to hate each other, for now. In I Do It Up, it is confirmed that they are no longer step-siblings because CeCe's mom didn't marry Logan's dad. It is shown in Future It Up that they get married and have a son together. They are portrayed by Bella Thorne and Leo Howard. Pairing Names *Cogan'- ('C'/eCe and L/'ogan') - Official pairing name *'LoCe'''- (Lo/gan and Ce/'Ce') *'Cegan' - (Ce/Ce and Lo/'gan') *'LogCe'- (Lo'g/'an and /Ce/'Ce)' *'Logae'- (Loga/n and CeC/'e)' *'Cecegan- '(Cece/lia and Lo/'gan)' *'Cecelian- '(Ceceli/'a and Log/'an) *'Celo- '(Ce/Ce and Lo/gan) Similarities *Both have worked at Bob's Kabobs. *Both don't get along with each other. *Both seem to have an outgoing personality. *Both like the same cereal. *Both like to push each other's buttons. *Both have single parents. *Both have a parent in Law Enforcement. (I.E: Georgia: Cop. Jeremy: Firefighter.) CeCe's Thoughts on Logan CeCe thinks that Logan is an annoying jerk who she doesn't like to see, ever. When she found out that they were going to be step-siblings, in Oh Brother It Up, she was disgusted. The feeling was mutual. Logan's Thoughts on CeCe In Oh Brother It Up, Logan initially thought that CeCe was a funny, nice girl, until he saw how bad of a work ethic she had. He then said he hated people like her. In Clean It Up, he then said that she was an obnoxious lazy little brat. Besides just plain disliking her, he also loves to make fun of her and watch her suffer, as shown in, Quit It Up. Nicknames To CeCe from Logan *Sissy *Sissy Jones *Red *Obnoxious *Grumpy *Sister *Quitter *Dude *Sweetie To Logan from CeCe *Little Scooter *Jerk *Evil Villain *Arch Enemy *Dude *Honey *Love Bug Moments 'Season 3' 'Oh Brother It Up' *CeCe caught Logan's coin mid air before it hits the fountain. *Logan said he's impressed by CeCe's "catlike ninja reflexes." *Logan called CeCe funny and she looked like she liked that. *Logan gave CeCe a nickname and called her "Red." *Logan hires CeCe (and Rocky) to work at Bob's Kabobs. *Logan placed a Kabob hat on CeCe's head. *Logan noticed and commented about how CeCe is creative. *Logan liked CeCe's "team player attitude" and gave her a Kebob back. *When CeCe was saying how she didn't want to see Logan again, she opened the door and he was standing there. *Logan looked embarassed when his dad called him Little Scooter in front of CeCe. *When Flynn was telling Logan about CeCes nickname "Cissy" he seemed to be enjoying it. *Logan said "Cissy.. Cissy Jones. You know, I like that." *Logan fires CeCe after she is late to work. *Logan and CeCe have a heated argument. *He tells her that she is irresponsible and that he doesn't like her attitude. *Logan added a Kebob back to CeCes hat after he took one away. *They join hands at the table to show that they are being nice to each other, then quickly jerk away. *They find out that they're going to be stepbrother-stepsister. *After this episode, they may be living in the same house because of their parents getting married. 'Quit It Up' *Logan ate CeCe's favorite cereal. *He called her sister instead of stepsister. This may prove he considers himself closer to her than she thinks. *Logan called her 'grumpy'. *He said, "C'mon, don't be jealous, CeCe." when Flynn said that he was bonding with him. *Logan seemed amused while arguing with CeCe about being a quitter. *When Logan and Flynn ran out of things to do, he suggested they go find CeCe. *Logan wanted CeCe to do an encore for the Zit dance. *Logan was interested enough to go back to looking through what CeCe had quit, even though he didn't have to. 'Clean It Up' *When CeCe opens the door and is less than enthused to see Logan, he looks confused and slighty dissapointed. *CeCe found a way to make fun of Logan when he was complaining about dancing at a wedding, and when Logan was saying a snarky comeback, it had to do with a magazine. That means he was listening when she told him she wasn't interested in buying his annoying boy courderly magazine. *Besides the fact that Logan was bluntly mean asking CeCe how to dance, he did come to her first, before Rocky, even though she is just as good a dancer. *Logan seemed sad when he told Rocky, "CeCe hates me." 'I Do It Up' *Even though the other day Rocky and Logan kissed each other's cheeks, Logan had to talk to CeCe first. *Logan, very amused, noticed that CeCe didn't finish her speech, and said he finished his last week, acting cool. *CeCe tried to make a good comeback, but failed. CeCe and Logan are always competing to be better than the other. *Only after he finished talking to CeCe did he acknowledge Rocky. *CeCe caught the flowers her mother threw and she was standing across from Logan. *CeCe was mad that Rocky kissed Logan and didn't tell her. *When Logan did the "Call Me" motion to Rocky, CeCe looked really sad. *Because CeCe was so mad at Rocky for kissing Logan, she tried to get back at her by kissing Ty, but that backfired. *When CeCe's family went in for a group hug, CeCe told Rocky not to kiss anybody, meaning she is still thinking about it. 'Love & War It Up' *Cece asked Logan about him playing badminton. *Logan bragged to Cece that he was in the championship game. *CeCe is willing to give Logan a chance, showing that she has become more open minded about being friends with him. *CeCe wants to be friends with Logan, even though he doesn't want to give her a chance. 'Future It Up' *They get married and have a son named L.J (Logan Jr.). *CeCe kisses Logan's cheek. *They hug twice. *CeCe was really happy when she asked "Your dad's here?" *Logan wanted to be at the reunion. *CeCe called Logan, honey. *This episode reveals that they have some future, either during the show, or after the show ends. Episodes with a Cogan Plot/Sub-plot *'Oh Brother It Up -' Logan gives CeCe a job, and she drives him insane, so he fires her. Later that day, Georgia throws a birthday party for Jeremy, and he proposes to her, making Logan and CeCe step-siblings. *'Quit It Up- '''CeCe tries to prove to Logan that she doesn't quit everything. Meanwhile, Logan looks through CeCe's things, and Flynn tells him what she quit. *'Love & War It Up - '''Rocky tries to make CeCe and Logan get along so she can date Logan.